Sassy Queen
by Artemisiac
Summary: Drew had never asked to leave with six other demigods to go and kick Mrs. Earth's buttocks. And now...
1. Chapter 1

**All the universe and characters belong only to Rick Riordan** **I'm just rewriting where Drew is one of the Seven instead** **This story is also published on Adalmentia (my account on Quotev) so don't accuse me wrongly of plagiarism, please**

 **Anyway, I hope you will enjoy discovering this fanfiction**

Drew would have liked to feel compassion for Will Solace, after all, her past hadn't made her completely cold, but his head when he saw his flying chariot crashing into the lake of Camp Half-Blood was priceless.

\- Annabeth and Butch will hear me... grumbled the child of Apollo.

Drew smiled, amused.

\- You can go right now, Golden boy, she laughed, pointing to a blond head known to all who emerged from the lake.

And while Will was heading to Annabeth to reprimand her, Drew stretched her neck to see if Captain Nemo was coming out of the floods. No luck, four demigods also regained the bank, but it was only Butch and three teenagers unknown to the battalion. As the daughter of Aphrodite was going to move forward to look at the three news, Will asked Annabeth :

\- Any sign of Percy ?

\- No...

 _Merde_ , thought Drew in French by advancing in turn to look at the newcomers.

The first guy, a tall blond with blue eyes, wasn't bad, but it wasn't _him_. The second, a Hispanic boy much smaller than his friend, didn't inspire confidence. He had the head of people who liked to make bad jokes. The third, a pretty Amerindian, might have looked cool, but something about her was disturbing Drew. Perhaps it was her hair shredded with care while her clothes were banal. When someone wanted to try not to look after his appearance, he had to play the game.

So Drew commented on exactly what she thought :

\- Well, I hope they're worth the trouble.

The Hispanic kid snorted :

\- Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets ?

Drew frowned, but before she could say anything, the tall blond continued :

\- No kidding. How about some answers before you start judging us... like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay ?

Ok then, Drew was beginning to feel a trickle of compassion. After all, she had asked herself the same questions when she arrived here.

\- Jason, Annabeth said, I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew...

Drew kept a straight air while the daughter of Athena turned to her.

\- all demigods are worth saving. But I'll admit, the trip didn't accomplish what I hoped.

 _You think the same thing as me, Chase, don't hide it_ , Drew thought.

The new pretty girl protested then :

\- Hey, we didn't ask to be brought here.

The accusing glance which the girl addressed to them refrigerated immediately Drew. She loved less and less this newcomer. Without waiting, she folded her nose and answered in a caustic tone :

\- And nobody _wants_ you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger ?

Well, it was terribly petty, but enjoyable.

Her future enemy then stepped forward as if she wanted to fight. It didn't bother Drew. When she wanted to, she could hit someone. After all, she had faced Kronos's army and survived. The pretty Amerindian would certainly not scare her. But Annabeth prevented the confrontation.

\- Piper, stop ! the blonde with gray eyes ordered.

The so-called Piper receded immediately, probably frightened by the stormy gaze of Athena's daughter.

\- We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome. We'll assign them each a guide, give them a tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed, Annabeth resumed in such a harsh tone that she wouldn't have needed Drew's Charmspeak to be heard.

Piper reopened her mouth to ask in a jaded tone :

\- Would somebody tell me what _claimed_ means ?

As soon as she had finished talking, all were bathed in a red glow. The campers didn't have long to look where the glow came from.

A hologram representing a fiery hammer floated over the head of the smallest boy. The symbol of Hephaestus.

\- That, Annabeth revealed, is claiming.

Anyway, the kid widened his eyes and shouted in horror :

\- What'd I do ? Is my hair on fire ?

And he began to run to the lake to see if the water couldn't extinguish the flames. Without success. So he ran round, the hologram following him incessantly.

\- This can't be good, Butch muttered. The curse...

 _The curse ?_ \- Butch, shut up, Annabeth said. Leo, you've just been claimed...

\- By a god, Jason interrupted. That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it ?

Drew shrugged an eyebrow. Vulcan, as in one of his old middle school history lessons on Roman mythology ? To think that Jason had smoked something unclear to quote a Roman god.

Probably thinking the same thing as Drew, Annabeth asked carefully :

\- Jason, how did you know that ?

The lost gaze, the Blondie muttered :

\- I'm not sure.

\- Vulcan ? Leo asked. I don't even LIKE _Star Trek_. What are you talking about ?

Drew was restrained by an amused smile. Even though she felt sorry for Leo, the situation was at least comical.

\- Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus, Annabeth explained, the god of blackmists and fire.

The glowing hologram vanished immediately but Leo kept a panicked air. Drew wasn't so surprised. She, too, had to admit that she had had a little moment of panic when Aphrodite, her mother, the goddess of beauty and love, had blessed her in front of the whole company. A passage of her life as pleasing as embarrassing.

\- The god of _what_ ? Leo asked. Who ?

Without repeating, Annabeth turned to Will to ask him :

\- Will, would you take Leo, give him a tour ? Inrroduce him to hishis bunk-mates in Cabin Nine.

\- Sure, Annabeth.

The anxious gaze, Leo intervened :

\- What's Cabin Nine ? And I'm not a Vulcan !

Will put a hand on his shoulder and steered him off toward the cabins.

\- Come on, Mr Spock, I'll explain everything !

Of the three newcomers, so there remained only the hippie and the guy fairly passable but apparently mentally shifted, plus Drew and the other chiefs councilors. As for Annabeth, she was looking at Jason as a complicated calculation. Then she abruptly ordered :

\- Hold out your arm.

Drew saw what Annabeth was looking at, and failed to jump.

On Jason's arm were engraved twelve lines as a barcode, surmounted by an eagle and SPQR letters.

\- Holy Demeter, what is this thing ? Miranda Gardiner mumbled, her eyes widened.

\- I don't know, Drew whispered.

\- I've never seen marks like this, Annabeth said. Where did you get thim ?

Jason shook his head.

\- I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know.

Drew trembled. These marks didn't inspire her trust, definitely. It looked like a declaration of war or something.

\- They look burned into your skin, Annabeth noticed.

\- They were, Jason said in grinning. I mean... I think so. I don't remember.

All campers kept silent and fixed Annabeth. Drew didn't particularly like the daughter of Athena, but she knew perfectly well that the young blonde was the one with the most experience. All that was missing was her decision.

\- He need to go straight to Chiron, Annabeth decided. Drew, would you...

Drew jumped on this opportunity to take advantage against Piper who really looked at her as if she were the Evil Queen to be eliminated. Although she didn't like Jason so much, she's made him a big seductive smile, slipped her arm around his shoulders and, while casting a scornful glance at Piper, interrupted Annabeth by telling Jason :

\- Absolutely. This way, sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's... an _interesting_ guy.

And she dragged him to the Big Blue House.

\- Uh, I'm not sure... spluttered Jason.

Well, it wasn't very loyal to charm a newcomer, but Drew had no choice if she wanted to relax a tad Jason. So she commented using a small part of her power :

\- Calm down. You're perfectly in your place here, believe me. I've been here for quite a while. I've seen a lot of people like you.

Jason's blue eyes shone, and then he commented in a voice devoid of her flavor :

\- Yes, there are no worries to have.

Well, Drew just had to hope that he wouldn't panic again when they arrived at Headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew didn't like being sidelined when things were interesting. If she had agreed to accompany Jason, it wasn't because she liked him, because it wasn't so much the case. It was mostly to annoy Piper, because Drew had seen that the Amerindian was seduced by the beautiful blond, and to catch some useful information during the interview with Chiron. Alas, once they got to their destination, the centaur had unfortunately ordered _Back to your cabin, Drew_. Much obliged, but resentful, the daughter of Aphrodite had obeyed.

\- Damn centaur, she grumbled while going down the slope that led to the Big House.

As for campers, their mood seemed to be the total opposite of Drew's. All to laugh and joke under the sunrays of this beautiful winter day...

\- Tell me, am I dreaming or are you sulking, _Zia_ Drew ? then sang in her back a voice tinged with a beautiful italian accent.

Drew turned around vividly to see Chiara Benvenuti, a very pretty Italian with chestnut hair and almond-eyed eyes, who looked at her with amusement.

\- Hi, Chiara, she bowed with a smile. How are you... since we left not even five minutes ago ?

\- Very well, how about you ?

Drew opened her mouth to answer, but Tyche's daughter interrupted her :

\- Oh, no need to ask, you're sulking.

She, sulking ? Her pride above all, Drew protested with a hint of charmspeak :

\- I am certainly not sulking, Chiara...

Her friend raised her finger in the air.

\- Oh no, no, no, Princess ! Your charm I know him ! It works with others but not with me.

Drew raised her hands in a signed surrender and mumbled :

\- All right, all right, you won. If you want to know why I seem to sulk...

\- You are _clearly_ sulking...

\- It's because our dear director of activities ordered me not to attend an interview that promised to be exciting.

Her friend's face became terribly mocking.

\- Tell me, you're not talking about a guy named Jason ? Why do I feel like you have a crush on him ?

Drew gave her a dark glance.

\- Actually, this is an interview with the newcomer. But no, breaking news, I'm not interested.

Chiara wrinkled her brown eyes.

\- Are you sure ?

\- Yes, Drew sighed. And I'm warning you, I still don't want a new boyfriend. Actually, I thought you knew.

Her good mood descended to the bottom of Tartarus, Drew abandoned the daughter of Tyche and ran down the slope almost, until she landed in the aisle of the cabins.

\- Drew ! then called her friend's voice as she passed the Hypnos's Cabin.

The cheif councillor of the Aphrodites ignored Chiara and went on her way, avoiding the gaze of Annabeth and Piper, who were turning to the arms of the children of Athena, paying no attention to the Apollos who showed on the basketball court.

Alas, she had underestimated the speed of her friend who caught up with her in just ten seconds.

\- Don't think you can outrun me like that, Tanaka ! Chiara exclaimed, all breath, by posting herself before Drew.

\- I don't want to talk to you, Benvenuti, Drew sighed while trying to dodge it.

Too late, Chiara grabbed her wrist, preventing Drew from going any further.

\- _Ascoltami_ , the daughter of Tyche ordered. I have wrongly chosen my words and I am sorry. But it's not my fault that susceptibility is your fatal flaw.

\- My fatal flaw is something else.

\- Yes, I know. Gossip and viciousness.

Even if she knew it was true, Drew grumbled :

\- Is that your apology ? You're sinking, Benvenuti.

Chiara made a pout.

\- Okay, I've blundered.

Drew gave a big sigh. She didn't really want to be upset with her friend, but if she could stop talking about her fatal flaw and her boyfriend, that would be better.

\- I forgive you, _mon amie_ , but now we avoid talking about our fatal flaws, Lee Fletcher and Silena Beauregard. Ah and don't call me auntie anymore !

An expression of relief was painted on the face of the daughter of Tyche.

\- Deal, she agreed. But on the other hand, I'm perfectly entitled to call you _zia_ , she added in a more malicious tone.

Drew stifled a grunt. Chiara was indeed her niece, Tyche being the daughter of Aphrodite, and it seemed obvious that she was calling Drew that. But Drew didn't like this name because she found it aging. She had the right to a little respect.

\- If you say so, she conceded reluctantly.

The smile of her "niece" widens.

\- Now that everything is better, I can leave you ! I'm going to practice music with Damien White, Lacy and Austin.

Drew sighed heavily.

\- Basically, you stayed with me just to tease me ?

\- Maybe.

\- I hate you.

\- I love you too ! See you later ! her friend cheered happily as she walked away.

And now, in less than ten seconds, Drew was alone between Demeter and Poseidon cabins without knowing what to do.

She could have gone back to her cabin to remake her nail polish peeling off, or train on the archery field, she couldn't handle a sword, but she could boast of being an excellent archery, but oddly she rather wanted to go to the last two cabins, those of Zeus and Hera.

But when she arrived safely, she suddenly wanted to leave. And for good reason, Annabeth and Piper were contemplating the cabin of Zeus. But Drew's legs seemed to refuse to obey the orders of their owner, choosing instead to push her towards the two girls.

\- Hi, she said when she reached them.

The two half-goddesses turned to Drew. Piper gave her a suspicious look, it wasn't so surprising, and Annabeth gave her a half-surprised look.

\- Drew ? You didn't have to accompany Jason to Chiron ?

\- This is what I did ! But Chiron didn't consider my presence indispensable...

Annabeth shot her a funny look.

\- It's not surprising.

\- Shut up, Grace, Drew replied, as Piper suppressed an unflattering chuckle.

\- Well, Annabeth said, folding her arms. What are you doing here ?

\- I'm staying in this camp, Chase. Your splendid memory forgot it ?

\- Don't be sarcastic. What are you doing _here_ ?

Drew glanced briefly at the cabins of the sovereigns of heaven. For some inexplicable reason, the cabin reserved for Hera, which the daughter of Aphrodite, moreover, had never been able to visit, attracted her.

\- I'm walking, she lied.

Piper scanned her, frowning.

\- You're lying, I'm sure.

Drew held back a curse.

\- Congratulations, Sherlock, she taunted. But you're right, there's something intriguing over there, she added, gesturing with her right hand at the beautiful, unblemished facade of Hera's cabin.

Annabeth frowned.

\- Hera's cabin ? Why ?

New look at the door of the cabin that obsessed her strangely.

\- I don't know, I have to go to see, Drew whispered.

And guided by her instinct, the girl stepped forward and pushed open the door, which slid easily.

\- Drew, come back here, Annabeth said in a low voice.

Drew walked inside.

One thing was certain, Hera's cabin didn't look like that of Aphrodite at all. It was terribly cold, and it wasn't really welcoming.

However, what attracted Drew's attention most was the large statue standing in the center of the room, a large bronze brazier resting at her feet. Hera, goddess of marriage and fecundity, in all her magnificience.

A small, light noise attracted Drew's attention, who tilted her head to the side and saw a small figure hidden beside the statue.

\- Rachel ? asked Annabeth's low voice behind her back.

A quick glance behind her shoulder allowed Drew to see that Annabeth and Piper had chosen to follow her.

In any case, it was the oracle of the camp, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who came out of the shadow of the statue and was now heading towards them.

\- Hey ! she exclaimed, taking Annabeth in her arms. I'm so sorry ! I came as fast as I could.

Drew stared at Rachel's black shawl, frowning.

\- Holy Aphrodite, hon, black doesn't suit you at all.

But this ungrateful mortal looked only briefly at her shawl before embarking on a long discussion with Annabeth about Percy's disappearance. Then a few minutes later, the daughter of Athena seemed to realize the presence of Piper.

\- I'm being rude, Annabeth apologized. Rachel, this is Piper, on of the half-bloods we rescued today. Piper, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle.

\- The friend who lives in the cave.

\- Poor life, Drew commented.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

\- So you're an oracle ? Piper asked. You can tell the future ?

\- It's kind of the goal of an oracle, Drew commented scornfully.

Annabeth gave her a nudge.

\- Drew, be nice.

Drew raised her eyes to the sky, or rather, to the ceiling.

\- Yes, mom, she's been mocking.

On this, she went back to a contemplating of the statue of Hera, leaving the other three girls chatting.

Drew had already been able to see Hera in real life at the battle of Manhattan, but still the majestic face of the goddess was always so intimidating. Her alabaster skin shone strangely in the twilight, her red lips were arranged in a warm smile, but her big cow eyes were cold and calculating.

Uncomfortable, Drew turned her attention away from the statue back to Annabeth, Piper and Rachel, who was just saying :

\- Something bad is happening.

Then Rachel's look was laid on Drew.

\- What ? What is it ?

Rachel opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, her body stiffened. Her eyes began to glow with a greenish light, as if she was about to issue a prophecy. But she grabbed Drew's shoulders violently.

\- Hey ! What's matter with you ?! Drew protested by trying to extricate herself from Rachel's embrace.

 _Free me_ , Rachel said.

But the voice wasn't hers. It was that of an older woman, echoing as if spoken from far away, through a long pipe.

 _Free me, Drew Tanaka, or the earth shall swallow us. It must be by the solstice._

The room began to revolve around Drew. Annabeth and Piper tried to snatch her from Rachel's embrace, without success. Green smoke enveloped them.

Drew's pinched her arm several times. She didn't dream. But she was certain to hallucinate when she saw very clearly the statue of Hera moving, and headed towards her.

The goddess opened her mouth, filling the room with a very heady flagrance. Then she spoke, in the same tone of voice as Rachel :

 _Our enemies stir. The fiery one is the only first. If you don't do anything, their king shall rise, dooming us all. FREE ME !_

Then the ground seemed to be shirking under Drew's feet, and the girl collapsed into darkness.

 **Leave comments PLEASE**


End file.
